MoonGirl Suite
by Lia-Vilore
Summary: Comme la fin côté des gentils ne me plait pas, et que j'avais commencé à faire des suppositions pour ma première fanfiction de Neverwinter Nights, cette fanfiction ci pour mon perso à NwN 2 me permet d'expliquer le comeback spoilers


**MoonGirl – Suite –**

Daeghûn Feirlong écuma longtemps les Royaumes de Faêrun à la recherche de sa fille adoptive. Plusieurs années après la Seconde Guerre des Ombres, il avait toujours le secret espoir de la retrouver. Sa fille ne pouvait pas avoir péri sous les ruines d'Illefarn avec tous ses compagnons car on n'avait jamais retrouvé leurs dépouilles.

L'elfe des bois se trouvait ce soir dans la forêt de Padhiver. Il avait eu vent de rumeurs des habitants de la région, disant qu'on avait vu un paladin et un mage elfe de lune dans cette forêt. Dernièrement des compagnons comme une Tieffelin, un nain d'écu, une elfe des bois, un gnome et un humain avaient quitté la région et se dirigeaient vers Port-Nuit. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là des compagnons de sa fille.

L'elfe, aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux noirs lisses aux mèches des tempes nouées derrière le crâne, était un rôdeur et un éclaireur hors pair. De haute taille et au physique de liane, Daeghûn arborait avec solennité son âge mûr. Son visage triangulaire portait les marques d'une gravité lourde à porter, quelques rides aux coins des yeux et la couleur sombre de ses pupilles dorés témoignaient d'un pénible passé. Sa peau cuivrée était rendue sale par les jours faits de marche. D'un mouvement d'épaule il remonta son arc long de cour elfique qu'il portait en bandoulière. L'arc de bois vert était orné de runes, un enchantement le rendait léger et facile à manier tout en étant d'une élégance d'apparat. Les yeux bridés obliques de Daeghûn se posèrent sur une trace de pas qui avait fortement marqué la terre. Il mit un genou au sol pour la lire. Oui, c'était bien une trace de pas d'Homme qui porte une lourde armure et qui en a l'habitude. Les traces semblaient mener jusqu'au bruit du fleuve. L'elfe des bois se releva et fixa ses yeux sur cette direction en sentant un pincement au cœur durcir un peu plus ses traits anguleux.

Le rôdeur elfe se mit en marche à pas silencieux, son armure de cuir doré et vert feuille se confondait avec la végétation. Ses bottes d'elfe étaient si souples qu'on n'entendait aucun cri du cuir ou du tissu, ses gestes étaient si précis qu'il pouvait se fondre avec le paysage des chênes, conifères et arbustes du bois de Padhiver. Tout ceci, de la façon de se déplacer à la manière de bouger et de respirer, il avait tout enseigné à sa fille, elle l'avait même imité. C'était pourtant une elfe de lune aux sublimes yeux d'oiseau bleu comme le lapis-lazuli, qui aurait dû être destinée à l'apprentissage de la magie. Et elle était devenue une puissante archère-mage. Sa défunte mère, Esmerelle, et sa femme auraient été fières de l'enfant pour laquelle elles s'étaient sacrifiées.

Il tendit la main droite pour écarter une branche de pin avec précaution, le froid du Nord, même en été, rendait le bois cassant. Il entendit le bruit du fleuve aux sources chaudes de Padhiver qui réchauffait la terre et permettait cette végétation. Il entendit des gémissements, ceux de la voix qu'il avait espéré réentendre. Mais ces petits cris plaintifs perçaient le bonheur de cette trouvaille. Pourtant il n'oublia pas la prudence et s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, rapidement, d'un coup d'œil, il s'avisa qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Sortant des fourrées, l'elfe cuivré se hâta jusqu'à la forme emmitouflée dans des capes qui lui tournait le dos au bord du fleuve bordé par la végétation. Daeghûn posa un genou à terre près de la silhouette aux longs cheveux d'or et d'argent. Elle était recroquevillée et tremblotait comme si elle était la proie d'une forte fièvre. L'air frais de la nuit ne semblait lui être d'aucun secours et la lumière de la pleine lune ne semblait lui apporter aucun repos.

Il posa sa main gantée de cuir brun sur l'épaule de sa fille adoptive en murmurant d'une voix tranchante et claire qui pourtant était basse et ferme : « Heally ?! »

Quand elle fut tournée sur le dos, il la vit les bras pliés serrés contre sa poitrine, le visage et les tempes en sueur, serrant les dents en gémissant, ses mèches blondes et grises étaient humides de sueur sur son front haut, sur sa peau pâle aux doux reflets bleutés.

L'elfe des bois fronça ses fins sourcils ronds noirs et allait ouvrir ses lèvres fines pour parler quand il entendit le craquement de brindilles au sol, et surtout, le pas lourd d'un homme en armure. Il se retourna vivement sans lâcher sa fille pour voir en face de lui le paladin Casavir. L'homme était de haute taille à la trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs courts et raides brossant son front bas, des petits yeux bleus comme la foudre et les sourcils épais naturellement arqués près des tempes et plongeant vers le nez assombrissant et étrécissant son regard. Son physique imposant n'était pas de trop pour supporter le lourd harnois rouge qu'il portait. Le marteau veiné d'éclairs semblables à ses yeux à la main droite, le paladin au visage ovale et à la peau légèrement tannée afficha sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnût Daeghûn. Sa voix basse et rocailleuse s'éleva avec stupeur tandis qu'il s'approchait de quelques pas avant de poser un genou à terre à côté du père adoptif « Monsieur ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Daeghûn fronça un peu plus les sourcils et éluda la question par une autre en pointant sa fille souffrante du menton – qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille ?! »

Casavir passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et posa les yeux sur l'archère-mage gémissante et trempée. Il se releva pour sortir un carré de tissu blanc de son gant métallique et s'agenouiller derrière l'elfe de lune pour éponger son front en soutenant sa tête de l'autre main. Ceci avant de répondre avec calme et mesure « nous pensons que le fragment d'argent dans sa poitrine s'est déplacé avec le choc de l'onde lorsque le Roi des Ombres s'est disloqué, et avec lui, les ruines.

-Quoi ?! – S'indigna Daeghûn, le ton de sa voix coupant comme la faux signifiait qu'il était prêt à envoyer Casavir aux Neuf Enfers s'il faisait ne serait-ce mine de tourner autour du pot pour lui donner des précisions.

Le paladin releva les yeux sur le rôdeur et l'inquiétude était lisible sur son visage bien qu'il parla encore d'une voix ferme – les autres sont partis au Vallon de Mardelain pour tenter de retrouver la Lame de Gith. Elanee pense que si notre chef retrouve la lame, le fragment dans sa poitrine cessera de se déplacer.

-Et pendant ce temps vous la laissez souffrir le martyre dans la forêt ! – Explosa Daeghûn, mais sa voix n'était pas faite de feu, non, l'explosion venait de la dureté de son ton, de l'implacable force de cette remarque dite avec une colère froide.

-Nous avons essayé les guérisseurs des temples mais cela ne change rien ! – Objecta Casavir avec force sans pour cela perdre son calme, il baissa ensuite d'un ton – et Elanee ainsi que Sand affirme qu'il n'y aura pas mieux à faire que d'attendre au bord des vapeurs du fleuve de Padhiver. Daeghûn, je vous prie de vous calmer ! »

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux un moment, à se fixer avec sang-froid. Seuls les gémissements de l'elfe de lune rythmait, avec les clapotis du fleuve, ce silence de confrontation. Puis l'elfe des bois retira son arc et le posa par terre, il se mit à genoux et observa des pieds à la tête sa fille adoptive dont les capes et les couvertures couvraient tout le corps menu. Confondu dans l'impuissance de l'attente, l'elfe de cuivre qui n'était pas de ceux qui n'agissent pas, bouillonnait. « Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils sont partis ?

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder. J'étais parti chercher les herbes que notre druidesse a conseillé d'utiliser pour calmer la douleur.

-Est-ce qu'elle a des instants de lucidité ?

-Non… Malheureusement, » soupira le paladin en jouant de l'index gauche dans un gant de maille, avec une boucle blonde humide sur le front.

Ils ne parlèrent ensuite plus. L'elfe des bois se contentait de fixer ses yeux dorés sur le visage de sa fille tordu par les sueurs et la douleur. Les poings serrés sur ses cuisses et le cœur battant de colère, il attendit en silence en contemplant le martyre de son enfant.

Après de longues heures de veille dans le froid des bois de Padhiver, Daeghûn fut le premier à entendre les bruits du groupe arrivant en traversant le milieu sans finesse mais avec diligence. De loin il entendit le roi Poindanel, le nain d'Ecu, brailler de sa grosse voix rocailleuse de baryton : « ça a intérêt à marcher, la brindille !! J'veux pas avoir retourné ces maudites vieilles caillasses pour rien !! T'entends !!

-Inutile de bramer, Khelgar, nous avons retrouvé la Lame, Zhjaeve avant de repartir nous a affirmé que c'était la solution, non ? Alors ne vide pas tes poumons de nain sur tout le bois, ça ne sert à rien.

-Je suis forcé d'admettre que l'affirmation de la Gith est fort probable, et si elle ne l'est pas, ma foi…

-Je suis d'accord avec Khelgar, pour une fois, ça a intérêt à marcher. J'en peux plus de voir Heal' souffrir comme ça depuis qu'elle nous a précipités dans le Plan Astral. »

Et tandis qu'ils parlaient entre eux, ils se rapprochaient, très vite Daeghûn et Casavir virent l'elfe des bois, la druidesse Elanee aux yeux d'or et aux longs cheveux bruns, ouvrir la marche. Son visage ovale au teint cuivré portait quelques cicatrices peu profondes de précédents combats. Son front bas était libre de cheveux, tous ramenés avec discipline en arrière avec une raie au milieu, séparant ses cheveux fins en douces vagues de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle portait une armure de cuir vert feuille et sa main gauche gantée tenait une serpe d'or. Quand elle vit Daeghûn elle sut que son frère elfe dissimulait le nouveau fardeau que constituait son impuissance derrière son regard impénétrable. « Daeghûn, je suis contente de vous revoir.

-Hein ! Quoi ? Le père de la petite chose est là ?! – Tempêta du haut de son mètre quarante un nain dissimulé par la haute taille de sa compagne elfe.

-Où est la lame de Gith ?! – S'impatienta Daeghûn que ces civilités par-dessus les plaintes de sa fille mettaient un peu plus en colère chaque seconde.

Elanee avança jusqu'à être à proximité de son amie souffrante – Ammon a la Lame. Ne vous inquiétez plus, Zhjaeve nous a donné la marche à suivre – tenta t-elle d'apaiser le rôdeur d'une voix douce.

-On pourra toujours l'achever si ça ne marche pas – ajouta le sorcier humain, son crâne lisse parcouru de runes brillantes, et sa robe de cuir aux cristaux bleus lui donnaient un air aussi menaçant et mauvais qu'il l'était. Ses yeux jaunes et sa barbe rousse confirmaient cette impression. Mais si l'on doit reconnaître une chose à Ammon Jerro c'est qu'il dit tout haut ce que Neeshka la Tieffelin, entre autre, pensait tout bas.

-Pointez seulement un doigt vers notre capitaine et je vous poursuivrez jusqu'en Enfer ! – Déclara d'une très forte voix Casavir, son ton implacable fit trembler Neeshka derrière Ammon, elle passa une main dans ses courts cheveux roux et détourna ses yeux rouges.

-Assez perdu de temps ! » S'exclama Daeghûn en foudroyant à son tour le sorcier du regard.

Ammon hocha la tête. Il portait la lame de Gith à la main. L'épée ne pouvant être maniée que par le Porte-fragment, elle ressemblait à un simple cimeterre à deux mains à la lame terne. Le pommeau d'or serti de rubis pulsa doucement alors que l'humain déposait l'épée sur la poitrine de l'elfe de lune.

Sand, le magicien elfe de lune aux longs cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, à la peau pâle et aux yeux bleu azur, observa avec un grand intérêt le phénomène. S'il le cachait derrière de la curiosité, il était inquiet pour sa camarade. Il semblait lisser de ci de là sa robe de mage bleu ciel au col rigide grimpant derrière sa tête.

Daeghûn ne prêtait pas attention aux compagnons. Ses yeux d'or restaient rivés sur sa fille adoptive, sur l'épée, il la vit pulser de plus en plus et bientôt il l'entendit battre, il entendait le cœur de sa fille battre et résonner à travers la lame d'argent. Cette mélopée entêtante les plongea tous dans une cruelle expectation. Elanee ferma les yeux et se concentra pour, comme le lui avait enseigné la Githzerai, former de sa voix un état d'hypnose pour aider à la symbiose de la lame de Gith avec le fragment au cœur de Heally.

La lame d'argent s'illumina alors brutalement, brillant dans une explosion de lumière blanche, tous furent aveuglés ainsi durant des secondes interminables alors qu'ils entendaient un cri, la brusque inspiration d'un noyé qui reprend connaissance.

Et la lumière s'affaiblit peu à peu, les battements de cœur se firent de moins en moins audibles. Daeghûn et les héros de Padhiver purent rouvrir les yeux et plonger leurs âmes dans les grands yeux bleu roi de l'elfe argentée. « Heally, » murmura le rôdeur dans un souffle tenu, levant la main pour frôler le visage rond de sa fille adoptive. Derrière lui, toute la compagnie du chevalier-capitaine du Fort de la Croisée eut la poitrine soulevée de soulagement. Casavir posa sa main gantée de maille sur l'épaule ronde de son amie comme unique geste de présence.

L'elfe avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise sur tous ses camarades maintenant rassemblés autour d'elle. Les mots fusèrent de toutes parts et tous en même temps : « AH ! Heureusement pour la reptile que ça ait fonctionné !! Comment tu te sens la petite ?! – Brailla le nain, au premier rang à gauche. Il avait la barbe brune et souriait des dents noires qui lui restaient. Son visage buriné et jovial couvert de cicatrices avait quelque chose de bon enfant avec ses yeux marrons brillant d'affection fraternelle.

-Par les dieux ! Je suis soulagée ! – Soupira la Tieffelin juste derrière lui. Soulagée de ne pas en être venue au coup de grâce.

-Si vous continuez de l'étouffer ainsi de vos bons sentiments, il est certain que vous allez l'achever – glissa Sand au premier rang à droite dans son élan sarcastique naturel.

-Le chevalier-capitaine est debout, hourra ! – Clama Grobnar le gnome blondinet aux cheveux fous que tout le monde avait tenté d'oublier parce que son art du luth avait quelque chose de cauchemardesque.

D'ailleurs – le gnome, si tu l'ouvres pour chanter, je t'achève – menaça Ammon d'une grosse voix menaçante en posant ses yeux de loup sur l'intéressé.

Qui répondit innocemment – mais je n'allais pas chanter pour un si grand évènement !

-Mon dieu – gémit Sand en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais jouer un air de victoire avec le luth invisible des Wandersnaven ! Le Wanderzoolo !

-Assieds toi, » conseilla Elanee en ignorant ses compagnons, fusillant tous en chœur le gnome en armure de cuir brune qui semblait faire semblant de tenir quelque chose dans les mains.

Heally se redressa avec l'aide de l'elfe de cuivre, ses yeux bleus allaient sur chacun de ses compagnons, perdue dans leurs paroles entremêlées, elle était pourtant soulagée de les voir en vie et bien portant. Elle sourit. Sur elle, les capes de tous ses compagnons chutèrent sur ses cuisses dans un mélange coloré. Baissant les yeux sur cela, elle fut touchée de leur considération car dans le Nord, une cape n'était jamais du luxe.

La rôdeuse leva les yeux sur ses compagnons, elle se rappelait avoir entendu un instant la voix de son père adoptif, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Un serrement au cœur lui fit ignorer les paroles d'Elanee alors qu'elle regardait sans le voir la scène de dispute de ses compagnons. La lame de Gith posée à présent à côté d'elle, l'elfe de lune baissa pensivement les cils.

« Poussez-vous que je puisse voir ma fille ! » Ordonna sèchement Daeghûn en forçant le passage entre Sand et Ammon. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et, alors que Heally avait relevé la tête et écarquillé les yeux sur lui, ils s'observèrent.

Le face-à-face entre le père et la fille plongea tout à coup les compagnons dans le silence. Un silence qui se fit de plus en plus long car si Heally était prompte aux effusions, Daeghûn l'avait de nombreuses fois réprimandée pour cela et, elle était partie au combat sans avoir tenté sa chance de mettre entre eux les choses au clair.

Casavir observa un moment cet échange de regard entre Daeghûn et Heally. Considérant qu'aucun des deux n'arriverait à parler sans un petit coup de main, le paladin allait ouvrir la bouche pour placer quelques bons mots quand Khelgar se glissa derrière l'elfe cuivré pour lui flanquer son pied dans le dos. Le bousculant ainsi vers l'avant pour ensuite dire ceci pendant que le père était réceptionné par la fille « ah ces elfes faut leur retirer le balai qu'ils ont dans cul avant qu'il gèle en Enfer ! Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais vot' fille elle a la mort de vot' femme sur la conscience avec toutes vos remontrances !

-Khelgar ! – S'exclama Heally dans un cri alors qu'elle avait les mains posées sur les épaules de son père qui avait le nez contre son épaule.

-Ben quoi ! C'est la vérité, nan ! – S'écria le nain en agitant son lourd marteau Poindanel et levant son bras libre – tu vas pas m'dire le contraire ! – Ajouta t-il en montant dans les octaves dans un emportement soudain face à cette situation qui peinait depuis longtemps son amie – c'est bien pour ça que t'as utilisé la lame de Gith pour activer la sphère interdimensionnelle ! Tu voulais pas revenir, tu me l'as dit toi-même avant de le faire !! Bien trop vite pour qu'on t'en empêche ! »

Les déclarations du nain plongèrent le groupe dans un autre silence qui se fit lourd de gravité. Daeghûn s'était relevé, bien que choqué par les révélations du roi Poindanel, son visage avait bien du mal à quitter le carcan de dureté dans lequel il était pris depuis tant d'années. Il leva les yeux sur sa fille qui avait baissé les siens et serraient à présent les capes entre ses doigts.

« Heally… ? C'est la vérité ? – Demanda Elanee, agenouillée à droite de l'elfe, d'une voix douce mais un peu froide en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

Mais l'elfe cuivré leva la main gauche pour l'interrompre – cela ne vous regarde pas, c'est entre ma fille et moi.

-Laissez moi rire ! – Lança une fois encore Khelgar derrière l'elfe – votre fille, c'est facile à dire maintenant alors que vous avez pas arrêté de préciser qu'elle faisait pas partie de la famille !

-Khelgar ça ne te regarde pas – tenta de s'interposer Elanee.

-Oh que si, ça me regarde ! – Gronda t-il avant de s'avancer pour poser sa grosse main sur l'épaule de l'elfe et le tourner d'office vers lui – si la petite est pas capable de dire le fond de sa pensée, moi j'vais le faire pour elle, parce que ça commence à bien faire cette hypocrisie !! Vous êtes un père indigne, voilà ce que vous êtes, l'elfe ! Ca se targue d'être un père adoptif mais ça ne manque pas de rappeler les origines ! Cul pincé d'elfe ! »

Khelgar et Daeghûn se fixèrent avec animosité. Le nain bouillait de couvrir l'elfe des pires noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables alors qu'il ne se doutait pas que ses premières insultes avaient remué le couteau dans la plaie de ses révélations.

Casavir gardait la main sur l'épaule de l'elfe argentée mais sa prise s'était crispée après les paroles du roi nain. Ce que Khelgar venait de dire était des confidences faites par l'elfe, confidences qu'il aurait cru qu'elle lui aurait faites.

Le reste des compagnons observait l'affrontement verbal avec impuissance. Si Sand était d'accord avec la 'technique d'approche' de Khelgar et se contentait d'en attendre l'issu avec calme, Elanee, Neeshka et Grobnar étaient mal à l'aise dans cette tempête. Ammon Jerro, lui, était curieux. Il n'avait pas soupçonné pareille faiblesse dans la cuirasse de l'elfe d'argent, et pensait qu'il était heureux qu'elle en ait fait abstraction contre le Roi des Ombres.

Sand déporta ses yeux bleus obliques de la scène d'affrontement entre le nain d'écu et l'elfe cuivré pour les porter sur leur chevalier-capitaine. Il haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir agacé qui siffla comme la lame d'un rasoir. Il était révoltant que, pris dans leur dispute, Khelgar et Daeghûn ne voient pas le visage de l'intéressée pour apercevoir à quel point elle se retenait très visiblement de fondre en larmes. Aussi coupa t-il le silence avec un nouveau sarcasme qui doucha toute la compagnie « votre chamaillerie est touchante, croyez en bien que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux – commença t-il en les roulant – mais avant d'en venir aux poings dans un échange viril, ne pourriez-vous pas éviter de plonger notre capitaine dans le désarroi par cette nuit froide ? »

Heally leva les yeux sur Sand. Le regard d'oiseau bleu posé sur lui exprima de la reconnaissance alors qu'il brillait de larmes retenues. Le magicien argenté hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête puis haussa un sourcil acéré en direction du nain et de l'elfe.

Ceux-ci se séparèrent pour regarder le sujet de leur discussion houleuse qui n'osa les regarder en face et baissa les yeux sur les capes entre ses doigts fins. Khelgar se racla bruyamment la gorge et recula en marmonnant. Daeghûn levait finalement la main pour la poser, avec hésitation et lenteur, sur celles de sa fille en fixant son visage. Heally ferma les yeux en tremblant sans le regarder, ce faisant, quelques larmes creusèrent un sillon sur ses joues brillantes de sueur.

Ce fut Casavir qui, malgré son malaise, redescendit le premier sur terre et souleva doucement l'elfe de lune par les bras en disant : « nous devrions maintenant retourner au Fort de la croisée. Bien que cela fait plusieurs années que nous avons été absents…

Daeghûn se releva aussitôt et profita du changement de sujet pour confirmer avec aplomb – oui, Kana a pris les rênes mais personne n'a abandonné l'idée que le chevalier-capitaine et ses compagnons aient survécu. Vous serez accueillis avec joie. Je vais y annoncer votre retour et vous y retrouve. » Ainsi il partit rapidement et disparut presque aussi vite entre les arbres.

Heally le suivit des yeux quand il eut le dos tourné. Un instant, le père se tourna et croisa le regard de sa fille. Qui le détourna.

Ils purent emprunter trois chevaux à un hameau dans la forêt et chevauchèrent jusqu'à l'aube pour rejoindre Padhiver. Heally montait à l'arrière avec Casavir dont elle sentait le tourment intérieur. Khelgar montait avec Neeshka tout en vociférant, et Ammon avec Grobnar tandis qu'Elanee sous forme de loup sanguinaire fermait la marche. Avant de retourner au Fort, il fallait d'abord se présenter devant le seigneur Nasher Alagondar.

A l'aube ils franchirent les fortifications de Padhiver et débarquèrent dans le quartier marchand à cheval. A leur passage, nombre d'habitants et de citoyens de la Perle du Nord se retournèrent pour s'exclamer avec stupeur le retour des héros de la Seconde Guerre des Ombres, et de leur chef. Le chevalier-capitaine et membre des Neuf de Padhiver du seigneur Nasher, l'héroïque elfe de lune Heally Soufflombre, le Porte-fragment, était de retour.

Heally souriait à tous ces gens qui hurlaient son nom. La plupart la connaissait pour ses hauts faits au sein de la Garde. Mais si elle leur souriait, elle était exténuée et une grande lassitude pouvait se voir sur ses traits. L'incident avec son père la préoccupait tellement qu'elle finit par oublier de saluer la foule.

Aux portes du château de Padhiver, les Neuf, dont le seigneur Nevalle, un bel humain aux cheveux bouclés châtain clair coupés courts et aux yeux noisette, les accueillirent avec tous les honneurs.

Nevalle portait, comme chacun des Neuf, une armure de mailles avec au-dessus un surcot de tissu bleu frappé d'un redoutable œil blanc. Il saisit les rênes du cheval beige et esquissa un sourire chaleureux à l'elfe épuisée qui lui répondit du mieux qu'elle put. La voix profonde et charmante du chevalier ravigota quelque peu sa sœur d'armes. « C'est un bonheur inespéré de vous revoir, chevalier-capitaine. Le seigneur Nasher vous attend, et il a bien l'intention de récompenser votre courage après tant d'années d'absence !

-Merci, seigneur Nevalle – murmura doucement la rôdeuse en étirant courageusement ses douces lèvres de pâle abricot.

-Mais je vois que vous êtes harassée – s'enquit-il en baissant d'un ton – laissez moi vous aider, » fit-il ensuite en levant un bras, puis l'autre quand la jeune elfe accepta son aide. Nevalle fut surpris de la légèreté de l'elfe, digne d'une Avariel – vous savez que votre cape de garde est devenue une sorte de relique sainte ? » Plaisanta t-il en la reposant au sol puis s'écartant avec galanterie.

Heally se contenta de lui sourire, mais il était clair que le compliment dans la plaisanterie tomba à plat. Ses longs cheveux soyeux tombant au creux de ses reins sertissaient ses épaules en coulant avec grâce comme des rivières d'or et d'argent à la lumière de l'aube. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Casavir avec une élégance presque éthérée alors que le paladin descendait de cheval. Ses compagnons se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, et le nain à sa gauche lui serra furtivement les doigts. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ami des premiers jours et posa sa main sur son épaule couverte d'un harnois argent.

Nevalle et les autres chevaliers de la compagnie des Neuf de Padhiver, entourèrent à leur tour leur camarade longtemps disparue que seul Nevalle, bras droit du seigneur Nasher, connaissait bien.

Dans l'enceinte bourdonnante du château, et jusqu'à la salle du trône, Heally écouta avec une certaine fascination rêveuse le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol de marbre tapissé de velours bleu. Sa cape flottait autour d'elle comme son ombre alors que ses pensées vagabondaient au gré de la fatigue. Son esprit était tout entier tourné vers son père adoptif et vers cet incident, même dans le château de Padhiver. Car le sentiment lourd et indéfinissable que le long regard d'or de Daeghûn avait laissé sur son cœur était douloureux. Oui, pensa t-elle, elle était responsable de la mort de sa mère Esmerelle, et de Shayla, l'épouse de Daeghûn. Celui-ci devait l'avoir adoptée malgré tout pour que le sacrifice de sa femme n'ait pas été vain. Heally pensait que son père adoptif ne s'était jamais relevé de la mort violente de sa femme durant la Guerre de l'Ombre, et elle était sans aucun doute un souvenir vivant et cruel de cette perte. La jeune elfe pensait aussi que l'attaque de Port-Nuit avait été une sorte d'occasion inavouée et inespérée pour Daeghûn à la faire quitter sa vue, et sa vie. Pourquoi, sinon, lui confier une si cruciale mission que celle d'apporter le premier fragment d'argent au sage Aldanon à un endroit si lointain, pour une simple paysanne des Marais, que Padhiver ?

Une petite voix, celle de Daeghûn dans son souvenir, lui disait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre pour une tâche si importante. Mais l'elfe de cuivre avait toujours été distant et solennel. Pour Heally, se faire corriger quant à son état de fille adoptive, et au sujet d'oncle Duncan, avaient été des aveux d'antipathie. Alors pourquoi, par Séluné, s'était-il retrouvé là à son réveil ? Par accident ? Par coïncidence ? Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage d'aller le trouver pour lui parler et mettre les choses au clair avant de partir vaincre ou mourir contre le Roi des Ombres. Daeghûn ne l'avait que vers la fin appelée « ma fille, » et non « ma fille adoptive, » et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, là, il avait remis les pendules à l'heure.

Oui, elle avait confié à Khelgar ses émotions au sujet de son père. Le nain avait été son premier compagnon de route, au fil des jours et des nuits, après maints combats et moult discussions, ils avaient noué une relation fraternelle. Bien que petit physiquement, le moine nain bourru et adepte de la baston était devenu comme un grand frère. Et elle, une sœur qui l'avait guidé et encouragé pour devenir moine et réaliser son rêve. Elle aurait du soupçonner que son ami allait s'emporter contre son père.

Casavir était certainement blessé à ce que ce soit à Khelgar qu'elle ait fait des confidences. Mais si les déclarations d'amour du paladin avaient été reçues et partagées, Heally ne savait pas comment. Elle ne comprenait pas l'amour de cet homme, ni ne comprenait pourquoi son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il parlait et la regardait. Elle ne voyait rien en Casavir de si exceptionnel pour justifier un tel émoi, d'ailleurs, cet émoi était comme un étranger. Heally partageait les sentiments de Casavir seulement elle ne les reconnaissait pas.

Et s'il en était de même pour Daeghûn ? Ou si cela provenait du fragment d'argent dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi incomplète, comme s'il lui manquait cette partie d'elle-même qui reconnaissait l'amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour son père ? Si, elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la reconnaisse comme sa fille, comme la nièce de son demi-frère Duncan. Qu'il l'aime comme elle l'aimait. Mais alors ? Ca n'était pas la même chose pour Casavir ?

Mais de toute façon, il était vain d'espérer une quelconque marque d'acceptation de la part de l'elfe de cuivre. C'était certain : il la détestait pour la perte de sa femme et avait simplement fait « ce qui devait être fait. » Oui, le sens du devoir envers sa femme avait guidé le rôdeur toutes ces années. Rien d'autre.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait confié à Khelgar qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revenir dans les Royaumes. Bishop avait eu raison. Après avoir été chassée de Port-Nuit par Daeghûn pour sauver le village, elle avait combattu pour faire ce qui devait être fait, et ceci accompli, elle n'avait plus rien d'autre.

« Dame Soufflombre ! » Tonna soudain la voix basse et autoritaire du seigneur Nasher Alagondar.

Brutalement ramenée à la réalité, Heally sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise sonnant comme le cri d'un faucon. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait traversé le long couloir et avait posé un genou à terre en bas du trône aux petites marches du seigneur de Padhiver.

Tout en armure étincelante et blanche comme la neige, le seigneur Nasher au crâne chauve et à la barbe encore blonde bien taillée était un homme d'âge mûr bien portant dont les cicatrices se mêlaient à d'élégantes rides. Le front haut ceint d'une couronne d'or sertie de turquoise, sur son trône d'or et de velours rouge, il posait ses yeux bleu ciel avec bienveillance sur l'elfe rappelée à la réalité.

« Pardonnez moi, mon seigneur – bafouilla Heally en baissant la tête de honte.

-Non, c'est moi que vous devriez pardonner, pressé de vous revoir après une si longue absence sans savoir si vous et vos compagnons seraient retrouvés un jour, j'ai oublié de considérer votre fatigue et votre choc. Relevez-vous, chevalier de Padhiver – dit gentiment le seigneur Nasher qui dissimula le fait qu'avant de s'apercevoir de l'absence psychique de son hôte, il s'était abîmé dans un long monologue sur la bravoure et la loyauté de la compagnie. Alors, pour plaisanter et détendre sa loyale féale, il dit sur un ton léger – en vérité si le seigneur Nevalle n'avait pas gigoté à mon côté et n'avait été imité par vos amis, je n'aurais rien remarqué.

-Seigneur Nasher, au nom de tous les membres de votre compagnie d'élite, nous les Neuf demandons à ce que dame Heally Soufflombre ait droit à une cérémonie d'adoubement officielle – dit Nevalle en se tournant vers les six autres chevaliers d'élite autour des héros de la Seconde Guerre.

-Accordé. Mais pour ce soir, je pense que la meilleure récompense que l'on puisse faire à nos valeureux héros retrouvés, est de leur donner une bonne table et des lits confortables. »

Après un repas copieux de bon matin à la table du seigneur de Padhiver, chacun des compagnons put rejoindre la chambre qui lui était attribuée avec, en prime, un grand bac pour le bain.

La chambre donnée à l'elfe était dans l'aile réservée aux Neuf. C'était une chambre spacieuse et agréable. Le parquet de bois robuste et noir était propre. Une petite fenêtre à petits carreaux en losange teints en jaune, rouge, vert et bleu, laissait passer la lumière ainsi modifiée par les carreaux qui se déversait avec douceur dans la pièce. Il y avait un beau lit à baldaquin à la moustiquaire de gaze fine, couvert de fourrures pour tenir chaud. La cheminée crépitait des flammes qu'elle abritait et un bureau de chêne en face de la cheminée était couvert de parchemins et de plumes d'oie. C'était l'ancienne chambre de la regrettée membre des Neuf qui était morte en protégeant un seigneur de Padhiver possédant l'un des fragments d'argent. Mais après ces quelques années, l'on avait peu à peu retiré à ce lieu l'emprunte de son ancienne propriétaire. On avait remplacé les tapis de laine bleue par de nouveaux flambant neuf et débarrassé ses affaires rendues à la famille. C'était une nouvelle chambre blanche de toute influence, pour une nouvelle occupante.

Heally était recroquevillée sous l'eau fumante, occupée à laver ses cheveux alors que par la fenêtre le soleil venait donner des reflets dorés à l'onde odorante. L'elfe de lune murmura une prière au dieu Lathandre, le Seigneur de l'Aube tout en passant un peigne de nacre entre ses mèches or et argent. Les yeux fermés, sa peau pâle rougie par la chaleur, son petit corps élancé aux miroitements lunaires, son souffle chaude confondu avec les vapeurs du bain. Tout ceci était emprunt de volupté sublimée par la candeur des vierges.

Mwalë, son familier chat, et Baldwin, son compagnon loup, avaient été invoqués ce matin pour lui tenir compagnie. Le chat blanc tigré était paresseusement étalé sur le flanc en plein milieu du lit aux draps de beau lin blanc et de fines dentelles. Le loup gris était couché à proximité du bac d'eau chaude.

La main fine de Heally immobilisa soudain le peigne rond entre ses doigts. Son regard d'oiseau bleu s'ouvrit pour se perdre, son reflet bouleversé par les ondes. Le miroir de l'eau lui montra sa mine triste, ses cernes et le sillon de ses larmes. Elle plongea la main gauche dans l'eau pour s'en passer sur le visage, l'eau courant le long de son avant-bras pour goutter en un long filet du haut de son coude. Elle resta un moment avec la main sur les yeux puis plongea les deux mains dans l'eau pour la saisir en coupe et y plonger la face.

Rester ainsi à sentir la chaleur de l'eau contre ses yeux.

Comme s'il s'agissait de la chaleur du cou de son père adoptif.

Quand elle fut réveillée d'un rêve chaotique tard dans l'après-midi, sous les draps et les fourrures, ce fut par Neeshka.

La Tieffelin aux petites cornes blanchâtres pointées vers l'arrière avait finalement accepté d'abandonner son armure de mailles en échange d'une confortable et propre chemise de coton blanche et de solides braies brunes. Assise au bord du lit, la jeune Neeshka secoua doucement sa bienveillante amie par l'épaule alors que l'elfe était allongée sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller. « Hey, debout, je sais pas comment tu fais pour dormir mais moi j'ai pas pu dormir une heure avant d'entendre tout le château être mis à l'envers pour la cérémonie d'adoubement ! C'est vraiment chouette de dormir dans une aile à l'écart ! »

Heally ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, tirée de son sommeil par la voix mélodieuse de sa seconde compagne de route. Neeshka était une sorte de petite sœur qu'elle et Khelgar avait sauvée des griffes de Grismanteaux de Fort Locke indignes de leur uniforme. La réaction de rejet hystérique des demi-démons par les autres races avait vite fait adopter à Heally une attitude défensive à l'égard de la jeune femme. Elle avait même fini par convaincre Khelgar de ne pas se laisser mener par ses préjugés même concernant Neeshka. La récompense de tant d'efforts avait été que Neeshka avait surpassé l'appel de son sang démoniaque pour lui rester loyale malgré les tortures de leur ennemi. L'elfe de lune plissa des yeux pour tenter d'y voir moins trouble mais sourit avec douceur à sa protégée. Elle remarqua la tenue de celle-ci et murmura en s'asseyant sur le lit « ça fait plaisir de te voir autrement qu'en armure, Neeshka, ça te va très bien.

La roublarde Tieffelin rougit jusqu'à ses oreilles pointues vers l'arrière en papillonnant des paupières. Ses iris rouge sang s'étaient un peu écarquillés de surprise – heu, ben, c'est gentil – bafouilla t-elle en passant une main aux doigts fins et légèrement bronzés derrière la tête – j'ai piqué ça dans l'armoire… J'espère que ça passera inaperçu, y'en a tellement ! Franchement on se demande si ces riches ne se changent pas toutes les heures pour user tous leurs habits !

L'elfe garda le sourire. La Tieffelin presque cleptomane n'était pas une admirable voleuse pour rien – au Fort de la Croisée tu pourras remplir ton armoire toi aussi.

-Bah, le luxe ça me va mal – répondit Neeshka en se levant du bord du lit pour, étrangement, se diriger justement vers l'armoire de la chambre contre le mur à droite du lit. Elle ouvrit les deux battants et, s'étant attendue à la trouver vide (comme ce matin, chut) elle s'exclama – HEIN ! Mais comment s'est arrivé là tout ça ?! Y'en avait pas autant ce matin !!

-Qui a-t-il ? » Demanda calmement Heally en songeant que les réactions si spontanées de la voleuse, prompte à se trahir toute seule, étaient toujours un petit amusement. L'elfe se mit debout après avoir rejeté les draps et les fourrures pour dégager ses longues jambes pâles. Aux côtés de la roublarde, elle vit que l'armoire était simplement remplie, plus ou moins, de capes et de vêtements de rechange. Bien sûr il y en avait plus que ce que Heally n'avait jamais possédé mais elle se disait que ça devait être là les « dons » faits à toute personne nouvellement intégrée dans l'élite des chevaliers de Padhiver. Donc, rien de quoi s'affoler.

Elle laissa sa camarade s'exclamer et commenter soit la finesse des tissus, la beauté des broderies, la douceur des fourrures mais la Tieffelin, voyant que sa capitaine se contentait de l'écouter sans l'entendre, se tût. Debout à côté d'elle, la douce elfe en longue chemise blanche, souriait délicatement d'un air absent. « Heally, tu es morbide depuis qu'on t'as sauvée – lâcha Neeshka d'un ton sinistre en posant ses yeux rubis sur l'intéressée.

La rôdeuse aux yeux de faucon soutint un moment le regard lourd de la roublarde avant de tourner la tête vers l'armoire aux reflets bruns – ce qu'a dit Khelgar hier était vrai, » murmura t-elle simplement d'un ton las.

C'est pour cela que le somptueux contenu de cette armoire ne l'intéressait pas.

La Tieffelin quitta précipitamment son amie après cela. Une heure plus tard, deux servantes en robes blanches et surcot brun vinrent pour annoncer à l'elfe qu'elles étaient à son service lors de ses séjours au château de Padhiver. Heally les interrogea sur la cérémonie d'adoubement, et l'une des deux femmes, la rousse répondit avec timidité : « elle aura lieu dans une semaine. Tous les préparatifs prennent du temps : le seigneur Nasher a décidé d'inviter les plus grandes personnalités des Royaumes. Il y aura des représentant de nos alliés d'Eauprofonde dont le seigneur Khelben 'Bâton-noir' Arunsun avec sa femme Laérale Maindargent.

-Une des Sept Sœurs ! Les Filles de la Dame des Mystères !

-Que Mystra soit louée ! – Renchérit la première en gloussant – mais il y aura aussi les représentants des seigneurs de l'Alliance ! Alors dame Alustriel Maindargent, la Haute Dame de Lunargent sera également présente !! »

Bientôt, Heally qui n'avait connaissance de ces hauts personnages que de nom, comme tout le monde, se sentit bientôt gagner par l'excitation des deux servantes à l'idée de rencontrer deux des Sept Sœurs et le célèbre Elu de Mystra, Khelben Arunsun ! Le mage avait, il y a peu, aidé à l'élaboration du remède à la Mort Hurlante qui avait frappé Padhiver !

La rôdeuse, qui avait passé l'heure à rêvasser, laissa donc la rousse Jalys et la brune Miradelle l'habiller. Elles lui choisirent une robe de velours gris argent doublé de satin noir le long du buste qui s'évasait à partir de la taille. La robe, au corset découpage princesse, avait de longues manches pointues avec une capuche doublées et bordées de ce satin qui rehaussait l'argent du velours. Au final le laçage de satin gris argent sur le buste et dans le dos affinait la taille et rappelait le satin noir.

Après l'avoir habillée elles considérèrent ses cheveux étranges avec des visages intrigués. « Vous avez naturellement deux couleurs de cheveux, madame ? – Questionna pensivement Miradelle.

Heally glissa les doigts d'une de ses mains sous une lourde mèche d'or et d'argent et baissa les yeux dessus d'un air absent – oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le frère Morrig disait que ça présageait une dualité. »

En disant cela elle repensa à Bishop. L'humain, rôdeur lui aussi, avait été quelqu'un d'égoïste, de mauvais, ne pensant qu'à sa survie et pourtant… Pourtant il l'avait aimée lui aussi. Avant de succomber aux mots choisis de l'ennemi et de décider qu'il ne voulait pas être, 'à nouveau', lié à quelqu'un. Bishop et Casavir étaient totalement opposés. Aussi bien en tempérament qu'en point de vue et leur rivalité s'était exprimée de toutes les manières. Le rôdeur s'était retourné contre elle après l'avoir vue en compagnie de Casavir sur les murailles, la veille de la bataille du Fort de la Croisée.

_« Et dire que j'étais prêt à me battre pour toi… Je t'aurais donné ma vie ! »_

Bishop avait été profondément mauvais. Elle l'avait tué elle-même, mais il n'avait pas été complètement mauvais. L'elfe regrettait sa mort d'autant plus qu'elle ne comprenait pas cette raison qui l'avait poussé à la trahir. Elle pensait que le rôdeur avait gâché sa vie, et pour quoi ? Pour elle ?

« Peut-être qu'il souffrait ? » Songea t-elle en contemplant sans les voir ses mèches de cheveux.

Casavir aussi avait décidé que sa vie lui appartenait.

« Peut-être qu'il souffre ?

-Pardon, madame ? – S'étonna Miradelle à ce murmure énigmatique.

Heally releva les yeux sur les deux servantes qui étaient en train de lui tresser les cheveux, assise devant un grand miroir. Perdue dans ses pensées, le temps avait filé sans elle – ah ! Rien. »

Peut-être que Daeghûn souffre doublement ?

Quand les deux servantes eurent fini de la coiffer, le capitaine et chevalier du Fort de la Croisée eut tout le loisir d'errer dans l'aile du château réservée aux Neuf. Les longues manches de luxueux velours lui caressaient le dos des mains et affinaient ses bras délicieux. Alors que les reflets chatoyants soulignaient sa silhouette élégante et que le tombé, à chacun de ses pas, de la petite traîne plissée attirait l'œil jusqu'à la douce courbe du creux de ses reins.

Tel était le charme du velours, sa suprématie sur les autres étoffes nobles. Le velours couvrait de sensualité les corps innocents, leur confiait secrètement son pouvoir séducteur tout en les enveloppant d'une inaccessible pureté. Il commandait à l'admirateur de tendre la main tout en lui insufflant honte et désespoir de briser l'interdit et de manquer d'honneur.

Sa longue tresse argent et or suivait la ligne de son dos, quelques cheveux s'en échappaient pour couvrir sa nuque et ses joues. Ses oreilles pointues mettaient en valeur la forme ronde de son visage aux reflets bleutés d'où ses immenses yeux lapis-lazuli ressortaient comme des lacs limpides de diamants miroitants. Et ses lèvres au doux pli à la couleur de pêche brillaient avec candeur aux reflets du soleil.

Comment ne pas comprendre Bishop et Casavir ? Comment ne pas tomber sous cet air de madone et prier tous les dieux que l'oiseau bleu vous parle ? Elle était la lumière dans toutes les ténèbres, du doute, de la haine et même du désespoir. Soleil et lune tout en même temps, sauvage comme une louve et docile comme une biche. Elle avait dissipé les doutes de Casavir et lui avait rendu la foi en la justice de son dieu Tyr. Mais les ténèbres qu'elle avait dissipées puis involontairement renforcées chez Bishop, elle ignorait toujours leur nature.

La peur d'aimer de nouveau et de perdre ?

L'elfe songea qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement similaire entre le défunt rôdeur et son père adoptif. Cela la confirma dans son idée qu'elle était sans le vouloir la source de son malheur infini.

« Vous avez l'air bien triste, Heally, » constata avec un ton concerné le seigneur Nevalle derrière elle.

La jeune dame elfe se retourna vers son compagnon d'armes en un mouvement uni et élégant qui lui conférait légèreté et grâce comme à un agile papillon.

Elle ne se doutait pas ou ne s'inquiétait pas de l'admiration brillant dans les yeux noisette de Nevalle. Il lui tendit la main dans un geste empli de courtoisie chevaleresque en abaissant légèrement le buste. « Je ne vous ai pas entendu, messire – s'excusa t-elle pour la surprise qui avait certainement du se lire sur son visage.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir effrayée mais vous m'avez l'air perdu. Quelque chose vous attriste ?

Elle posa ses doigts fins sur la paume de la main du chevalier en baissant les yeux – des années ont visiblement passées. Je me sens comme un animal arraché à son habitat naturel…

-Tous vos compagnons sont dans votre cas, si cela peut vous rassurer, vous pourrez vous entraider, et si cela ne suffit pas vous pourrez tous compter sur la nôtre. Le seigneur Nasher a avoué être préoccupé par votre état, cet adoubement a pour double but de vous apporter le réconfort de tous les visages connus.

-Merci, messire Nevalle – murmura t-elle en écoutant les propos aimables de son camarade. Sa considération, et celle du seigneur de Padhiver, auraient dû lui apporter quelque réconfort mais ça n'était pas le cas. Et elle s'efforçait, sans succès, de cacher son affliction.

-Puis-je faire autre chose ? – S'enquit-il en posant son autre main sur la sienne.

Elle le regarda un instant en penchant la tête de côté, ses grands yeux d'oiseau lapis-lazuli brillaient au soleil de cette fin d'après-midi – mon père adoptif, Daeghûn…

-Oui ? – Dit gentiment le chevalier en baissant la tête pour l'encourager et capter son regard alors qu'elle avait baissé les cils.

-Daeghûn, qu'a-t-il dit ? – Soupira t-elle.

-Vous voulez dire lorsqu'il était évident que vous ne reviendrez pas ? Il n'a rien dit. Lorsque nous en sommes tous venu silencieusement à cette conclusion, il a quitté Padhiver.

L'elfe fut déçue et cela était visible, mais à quoi s'était-elle attendue avec son père ? A un miracle pour qu'il soit plus démonstratif ? Elle retira délicatement sa main de celles de Nevalle – où puis-je trouver mes compagnons ?

-Khelgar et Neeshka sont à l'auberge de la Chope sans fond, d'ailleurs, votre oncle Duncan est impatient de vous revoir ! Elanee est partie très tôt ce midi pour retourner au Vallon du Mardelain. Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle sera là pour votre adoubement mais qu'elle doit à présent s'occuper de la nature du Vallon. Sand est retourné à son échoppe une heure plus tôt. Grobnar est dans le château et d'après lui Ammon Jerro est parti. Quant à Casavir, il est au temple de Tyr. »

Elle le remercia, lui fit la révérence avec une certaine maladresse puis déambula dans le château, s'y égara, trouva Grobnar, tenta de le semer et trouva enfin l'écurie.

Il y avait une dizaine de palefreniers pour s'occuper des nombreux chevaux du château et de ses hôtes. Heally en attrapa un candidement en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'un jeune garçon elfe doré. « Excusez moi, » dit-elle avec hésitation car elle s'était habituée à une vie d'aventures et pas de château.

L'elfe de soleil avait été occupé à amasser le crottin des boxes dans un coin de l'écurie. Il allait bramer en se retournant, ses boucles blondes folles encadrant son jeune visage ovale, quand il vit le visage puis la mise de son interlocutrice. Bouche bée il resta en écarquillant ses obliques yeux verts, puis ses joues dorés rosirent de confusion lorsqu'il reconnut la personne avec qui il avait failli être grossier. « Ah ! Dame Heally !! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?? – S'exclama t-il ensuite en levant la regardant dans les yeux car ils faisaient la même taille. Il posa sa pelle contre une cloison sans regarder ce qu'il faisait et s'essuya les mains sur ses braies en reniflant.

-Est-ce que je peux emprunter un cheval ? – Demanda le sujet de ses gesticulations de jouvenceau troublé.

-Vous plaisantez ? – Lâcha l'elfe la bouche ronde comme les yeux, sidéré d'une telle demande de la part d'un si haut personnage – heu !! Je veux dire, bien sûr, dame ! Vous pouvez prendre n'importe lequel de ceux là-bas, mais je vous recommande pas Galaus, il a mal été dressé !

-Lequel est-ce ? »

Il répondit innocemment en pointant un énorme cheval de guerre blanc qui piaffait dans son box en hennissant des menaces à ses voisins aux oreilles couchées. Galaus lui avait les oreilles fièrement dressées et la queue battante.

Heally s'approcha du box jusqu'à se tenir debout en face de lui. Elle ouvrit la porte avant que les palefreniers n'aient le temps de hurler. Ensuite ils hurlèrent car à chaque fois que Galaus était lâché, il ne se privait pas pour se montrer dévastateur.

« Bonjour – fit la rôdeuse aventureuse et amusée au cheval interloqué. Quoi, pourquoi la petite elfe ne hurle pas comme tout le monde ? Qui a changé l'ordre des choses ?

Le fier Galaus, vexé qu'on n'ait visiblement pas plus peur de lui que d'un moustique, hennit et montra les dents en piaffant dangereusement près des pieds de la demoiselle.

-Tu me rappelles Khelgar – sourit-elle en tendant la main – il adore la bagarre lui aussi, et il est très vexé quand on refuse de se battre avec lui.

Et alors ? – Semblait signifier le cheval en pointant les oreilles vers l'avant et fixant la petite elfe avec un œil mauvais – je pue le nain aviné c'est ce que tu veux dire, p'tite mouche ?! – ajouta t-il en tendant l'encolure pour approcher sa dentition de rasoir des doigts fins de l'elfe.

Toute personne normalement constituée aurait reculé les doigts en sentant la menace, mais non, pas l'elfe de lune qui fit exactement le contraire et acheva la perplexité du cheval blanc – je n'ai pas peur de toi, Galaus, et je n'aurai jamais peur de toi. Tu sais pourquoi ? – Dit-elle doucement en plongeant ses doigts dans la crinière ondulée du destrier hargneux.

Non, mais tu vas me le dire – s'ébroua Galaus qui considérait d'un œil indécis la frêle épaule à portée de mâchoire.

-Parce que je peux te tuer sans crainte. »

Sur cette parole proférée si doucement qu'elle en devenait sinistre, Galaus se sentit aussi frêle qu'un jeune poulain face à un dragon. Il coucha les oreilles et hennit de peur, l'elfe était un loup maintenant ?! La main d'Heally était à présent la pire des menaces de mort que ce cheval impétueux pouvait imaginer. Il était prêt à courber l'échine sur le champ et à lui obéir sans faille si elle promettait de retirer sa main de sa crinière.

Mais si Heally venait de façon spectaculaire et imprévue d'asseoir sa domination sur l'étalon, elle n'avait pas comme nature de régner par la terreur, aussi elle le regarda dans le blanc des yeux pour sourire. « Mais n'aie pas peur, Galaus, tu es un cheval fougueux, pas une créature du mal. Je ne t'en ferai pas et je ferai en sorte qu'on ne t'en fasse jamais. »

Galaus, plutôt pressé de voir le bon côté des choses, se calma presque aussitôt et laissa l'elfe plonger ses deux mains dans sa crinière. Elle le flatta avec tant et tant de gentillesse qu'il se sentit vite comme un jeune poulain câliné par sa mère.

« Est-ce que tu me laisses monter sur ton dos ? – Demanda t-elle doucement en caressant son encolure – j'ai besoin d'aller vite là où je pourrai trouver un peu de solitude.

Le cheval hocha la tête en tapant le sol du sabot avant droit. Laissant stupéfaits les palefreniers.

L'elfe argentée se retourna vers l'elfe doré et lui demanda de bien vouloir sceller Galaus et d'ajouter une sacoche de selle. Les palefreniers s'agitèrent dans tous les sens. Lorsque le cheval blanc s'aperçut, en tournant la tête, qu'il portait une couverture de selle bleue frappée d'un œil blanc, signe des Neuf, il hennit de fierté à en faire exploser les tympans des palefreniers et de ses collègues. Il jura sur son humble vie de quadrupède que tant qu'il saura ruer et faire des embardées, aucun autre bipède que Heally Soufflombre ne montera sur son dos, foi de fier destrier !

Quand Galaus eut fini de parader d'importance dans l'écurie, que l'elfe doré nommé Vilanëhaszra, ou Vil' pour les intimes, eut l'honneur de s'autoproclamer palefrenier d'Heally Soufflombre qui n'en avait soufflé mot et qui ne dit mot consent… Quand tout ceci fut fait l'elfe revint avec son familier chat et son compagnon loup. Elle mit le chat tigré dans la sacoche de souple cuir noire sur le flanc droit de Galaus, et monta en selle. Galaus était tout fringuant, harnaché tout en cuir noir de première qualité, cela était très élégant avec sa robe blanche comme la neige.

L'elfe monta en amazone à cause de sa robe, puis elle quitta l'écurie au trot monté en foulant les pavés gris du quartier de Lacnoir.

L'elfe ne savait pas trop où aller, mais elle sortit rapidement de la cité en traversant le pont du quartier des docks. Elle prit la direction des bois de Padhiver, là où elle pourrait plus ou moins se sentir à l'aise. Car Heally avait été élevée dans le Marais des Morts duquel elle connaissait la plupart des secrets aux heures passées à explorer ses chemins cachés au lieu de faire ses corvées.

Au galop simple elle traversa la petite plaine où fleurissaient les hameaux aux pieds de la cité jusqu'à arriver au bout d'une heure au pied du bois de Padhiver.

Elle s'arrêta, tandis que Galaus piaffait, l'elfe leva les yeux sur les cimes des feuillus du bois majestueux. Un champ d'herbe verte et grasse la séparait des bois, de cet endroit de calme où elle pourrait se cacher quelques heures et pleurer sans être vue.

Durant ces dernières années, Heally avait été en charge de représenter l'espoir de Padhiver face à la menace du Roi des Ombres. Cette responsabilité avait été un lourd fardeau à porter pour ses jeunes épaules. Elle ne pouvait en effet ni montrer la moindre peur, ni la moindre faiblesse, ni pleurer. Elle avait prodigué soin et soutien à ses compagnons pour les faire progresser mais elle doutait ou craignait d'avoir elle-même changé. Et si elle ne ressentait rien à force d'avoir tout gardé pour elle ?

L'elfe claqua la langue pour signifier à sa monture d'avancer, suivie par le loup gris, elle entra dans le bois et y erra au pas.

Le bois de Padhiver était quelque chose de sublime. Les feuilles semblaient éternellement dorées, l'humus des feuilles mortes toutes brunes et ambrées, craquait sous les sabots du cheval blanc. La légère brise d'été apportait aux narines de la rôdeuse l'odeur musquée des chênes et des animaux du bois. Biches, ours, blaireaux, loups. A la lumière finissante elle arrêta l'étalon pour admirer le jeu de cache-cache des rais de lumières entre les feuilles des arbres. C'est ainsi dans la contemplation qu'elle reprit son chemin, le silence sauvage agrémenté des ébrouements de Galaus. Elle entendit le bruit du fleuve et fit trotter sa monture jusqu'à arriver au bord. Descendant d'un bon leste du cheval, elle sortit son familier de sa sacoche et le déposa avec précaution au sol avant de marcher et mirer son reflet dans l'eau fumante.

Le léger capuchon de velours posé sur le haut de son crâne encadrait son visage d'ondes douces. Elle se regarda un long moment, puis son corps fin se tendit comme un arc, elle serra les poings.

Quand un hurlement de loup au loin lui confirma sa solitude et que Baldwin y répondit, elle cria enfin en pleurs sous la musique des hurlements. L'elfe plongea son tendre visage dans ses mains tremblantes et ses yeux furent deux sources de rivières de larmes.

A la nuit tombée lorsque la lune s'éleva ronde et pleine, Heally rouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle s'était assoupie sur le dos de Galaus. L'odeur rustre du crin de cheval l'avait apaisée et endormie après ces heures passées en pleurant tout son saoul.

Elle se redressa sur sa selle et se frotta les yeux. La longue tresse d'or et d'argent coulait sur sa poitrine. L'elfe de lune replaça un peu mieux le capuchon de velours sur le haut de son crâne puis leva la tête vers les cimes. Là-haut Séluné régnait dans toute sa splendeur entre les brumes et les branches d'arbres. La rôdeuse eut une longue prière à sa déesse en espérant être entendue. Elle joignit les mains et murmura, la lune se reflétant dans ses yeux de colombe. « Notre Dame d'Argent, pardonnez à votre fidèle de lever sur vous des yeux rouges et gonflés. Je ne sais que penser et que trouver pour parvenir à la paix. Vierge de lune, pardonnez moi, mais j'ai besoin de votre lumière car si le Roi des Ombres a trouvé le repos, mon âme se perd dans l'obscurité.

Elle soupira en baissant les cils et continua, entourant ses épaules de ses bras – cette douleur lancinante qui m'étreint depuis cette nuit ne me quitte plus. Ô, Dame d'Argent, aidez moi à retrouver le chemin de la vie. J'ai l'impression que chaque petite chose est dénuée d'intérêt, depuis que le Roi des Ombres a été vaincu, je ne vois en ce monde qu'un objet lointain insensé. Qu'est-ce que je cherche ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils ressentent mais mourir me semble aussi vain que vivre comme si de rien n'était. »

Quel devoir lui restait-il à accomplir ? A quoi vouer son existence ? Elle était l'objet de tant d'espoir égoïste qu'elle éprouvait le désir tout autant égoïste de le leur arracher. « Dame d'Argent, je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas dans ce froid. »

L'elfe argentée releva les yeux sur la lune bleue traversée par la brume grise. Attendant un signe de la déesse de la tolérance et la compréhension.

Elle vit alors la brume auréolée de lumière blanche se transformer pour former la silhouette d'une chouette des neiges au plumage nacré taché de noir.

L'elfe ouvrit la bouche, perplexe, la brume sur la lune se dissipa et fila au loin dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Heally n'ignorait pas que la chouette était l'animal sacré de la déesse elfique Sehanine Lunarc.

Alors, qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?

La jeune archère-mage sourit légèrement, essuyant ses joues rondes aux reflets nacrés, elle fit tourner bride à Galaus pour galoper vers Padhiver dans la nuit d'été. Le mystère de ce message divin lui donnait un second souffle, un mince espoir de vivre. Elle devinait qu'elle devait attendre le message de cette chouette des neiges.

Avant cela, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur une nouvelle vision du monde, elle ne comprendrait pas tant qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas la chouette, mais elle pouvait à présent compter sur cet évènement pour laisser le temps filer. La chouette de Sehanine le Nuage argenté, la dame des secrets, représentait la sagesse et Heally se disait qu'elle devait tenter de regarder à travers les yeux sages de cet animal. Sans chercher pour l'instant de raison de vivre, l'observation du monde devra se faire avec sérénité.

Heally revint à Padhiver en traversant le quartier des marchands. Les rues pavées de la ville étaient encore foulées par les nobles et les marchands, les citoyens et les habitants de la cité. La lumière bleue de la lune tombait sur les murs des maisons grises et coulaient jusqu'au sol dans les flaques d'eau noire. Les lampadaires à huile avaient déjà été allumés un par un et lorsque l'elfe descendit de cheval, elle leva les yeux sur l'un de ces lampadaires à la tremblotante flamme jaune.

Devant l'auberge de la Chope sans Fond de son oncle Duncan, l'archère-mage vérifia sa mise soudainement. Entre son oncle et son père adoptif, Duncan était le seul à s'être visiblement inquiété pour elle et à l'avoir encouragée. Il disait que si Daeghûn n'avait rien dit au sujet de sa mère et de sa femme c'était pour ne pas la blesser. L'elfe de lune n'était pas convaincue par cette idée, même venant du demi-frère de son père adoptif.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'auberge et aussitôt son visage fut balayé par une onde de chaleur douce, elle entra sous les yeux du demi-elfe des bois Duncan Feirlong aux courts cheveux bruns et à la barbichette. Il s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur son tablier alors que les taches le confondaient avec sa chemise. L'elfe croisa le regard doré de son oncle et esquissa un sourire gêné alors qu'il gardait les yeux écarquillés. « Heally ? C'est bien toi ?

-Oui, mon oncle, » dit doucement l'elfe en l'observant rougir jusqu'à ses oreilles presque en pointe et passer le dos de sa main sur son menton à la barbe naissante.

Le demi-elfe aux yeux dorés ne quittait pas sa nièce des yeux. Bien sûr revoir Khelgar et Neeshka avait été déjà un choc, mais sa nièce ! Même s'ils l'avaient rassuré sur ce point ! Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, surtout dans une robe aussi élégante. Alors ce ne fut qu'après sa surprise passée que Duncan se mit à sourire puis à traverser la salle commune en flèche pour étouffer sa nièce dans ses bras. « Heally !! C'est un miracle !! Par les dieux, tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai été inquiet ! » S'exclama t-il de sa voix musicale en serrant la petite elfe contre lui, une main derrière sa tête. Après avoir ri d'un cœur rasséréné il embrassa sa nièce sur la joue en ayant pris son visage en coupe.

La jeune elfe se sentit touchée par les gestes d'affection de Duncan, elle posa sa main sur celle posée sur sa joue droite et lui sourit. « Pardonne moi, mon oncle, de t'avoir inquiété.

Le regard doré de Duncan était si brillant de soulagement que son sourire semblait éternel alors que ses deux mains chaudes serraient les joues de sa nièce – pardonner ! Mais n'importe quoi !! Le meilleur que tu aies pu faire a été de passer le seuil de cette porte à l'instant, saine et sauve, Heally ! – Il passa son bras droit autour des petites épaules de sa nièce et se redressa fièrement, l'autre poing sur la hanche, prêt à se pavaner devant ses clients aux yeux ronds – je vous présente dame Heally Soufflombre ! Chevalier de Padhiver, capitaine du Fort de la Croisée et vainqueur du Roi des Ombres les amis ! Ma NIECE ! »

L'elfe de lune rougit jusqu'aux cheveux en cherchant Khelgar ou Neeshka dans la cohue qui suivit mais elle ne les trouva pas, ils devaient être retournés au château. En tout cas la fierté de Duncan confirmait une chose : en tant que demi-elfe et demi-frère de Daeghûn, ils avaient de quoi se comprendre lui et elle. C'étaient des étrangers.

Quand tout cela fut calmé et que Heally parvint à tracter son oncle à l'écart pour lui parler, elle lui demanda tout de go « oncle Duncan, ça a dû être pénible d'être un demi-elfe avec Daeghûn, non ?

Interloqué par la brusquerie de la question, l'aubergiste cligna des yeux avant de les baisser sur son tablier et s'essuyer les mains avec en offrant à mi-voix un semblant de réponse – bah… Pas tellement, tu sais Daeghûn a une morale rigide et un sens du devoir poussé mais c'est pas un mauvais bougre… J'veux dire, il me considère comme son demi-frère, c'est déjà pas mal, et j'porte son nom. Mais toi tu sais rien de l'histoire de la famille, alors laisse tomber – fit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Heally.

-Mais si tu es aussi gentil avec moi c'est bien parce qu'on est des étrangers pour Daeghûn ? – Insista t-elle, elle savait la cruauté de ses propos, aussi l'agressivité soudaine de Duncan ne l'étonna pas.

-Ah ! – Grogna Duncan en levant un bras en se détournant – mais non ! Tu te fais des idées ! Le nain m'a prévenu ! Tu ne comprends pas Daeghûn, tu devrais lui parler !

-Mais !

-Ecoute, on y peut rien si mon frère est terre-à-terre ! Mais je t'assure qu'il n'a pas passé ces dernières années à te retrouver pour juste te faire des remontrances ! Avec le sens du devoir qu'il a !

-Je ne veux pas être un devoir !! – Finit-elle par crier tout à coup en serrant les poings. Ses beaux yeux s'enflammèrent dans un torrent de feu lapis-lazuli et elle fit volte-face pour traverser la salle commune soudain silencieuse.

-Heally ! – L'appela Duncan en hésitant sur ce qu'il allait dire pour la retenir – reviens ! Tu… Tu te trompes sur Daeghûn !

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit non sans avoir claqué la porte en répliquant avec colère – si je me trompe alors, pourquoi m'appeler « fille adoptive » lorsqu'il me retrouve ?! »

En dehors de l'auberge, elle plongea son visage contre l'encolure de Galaus. « Je n'y arriverai pas, Dame d'Argent ! Je n'y arriverai pas… » Gémit-elle, la sérénité de ces quelques minutes après le mystérieux message de la déesse de la lune venait de voler en éclats comme un éphémère papillon.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du cheval de guerre blanc lorsqu'elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules. « Heally – murmura doucement Duncan en pressant ses épaules contre ses mains en un contact solide et rassurant – je pensais comme toi avant de finalement en parler avec mon frère. Daeghûn n'était que l'ombre de lui-même avant que tu ne deviennes un symbole de Padhiver…

-Mon oncle…

-Parle lui, Daeghûn est aussi peu doué en communication qu'un gobelin sourd, nos effusions le mettent mal à l'aise car il ne sait pas comment y répondre au mieux. Mais je t'assure qu'il t'aime plus que tout au monde. Il t'a élevée avec le souvenir de ta mère et de Shayla. Je ne crois pas que tu sois un fardeau ou un devoir, tu es son unique raison de vivre. Je connais bien mon frère quand même, tu es tout ce qui lui reste de son épouse bien-aimée. Tu es tout ce que Shayla a toujours voulu protéger et ce qui faisait d'elle une femme admirable.

-Comment tu sais ça ? – Questionna l'elfe de lune en se tournant vers son oncle qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Parce que ton père est venu à l'auberge la veille de son départ. J'avais devant moi mon frère plus mort que vif ! Je l'ai entendu murmurer que si tu n'étais plus, alors il avait tout perdu définitivement.

-Vraiment ?

-Daeghûn t'aime comme sa propre fille, mais si tu veux savoir pourquoi il précise toujours que tu es adoptée, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander, pas à moi. »

Heally saisit la main de Duncan et embrassa les jointures au dos avant de monter à cheval et trotter vers le palais.

Quand elle laissa Galaus au jeune palefrenier celui-ci était encore étonné que l'hargneux destrier n'ait pas fait tomber la frêle elfe argentée aux cheveux de lune et de soleil.

Heally arpenta les couloirs du château à la recherche d'un de ses compagnons encore présents quand le paladin Casavir l'appela de sa voix basse. « Ma dame ! »

Elle tourna la tête pour le voir sortir d'un couloir en braies brunes et chemise de lin à moitié ouverte. Ecarquillant ses yeux déjà immenses, elle se sentit rougir de confusion à la vue du physique de Casavir d'ordinaire invisible sous des plaques d'armure. Car en effet le paladin était loin d'être une fragile branche d'arbre et sa chemise fine laissait très bien deviner les muscles de son torse et de son ventre. Alors que ses braies moulaient très bien le reste, un cauchemar pour la vertu. Heureusement l'elfe baignait dans une douce ignorance de la volupté, aussi son imagination eut l'impossibilité d'aggraver son trouble. « Casavir ? » Arriva t-elle enfin à chuchoter en baissant les yeux pour regarder avec beaucoup d'intérêt la pointe de ses chausses de velours noires.

Le paladin qui n'était pas un imbécile (malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur les paladins) eut tôt fait de vite tirer sur les cordons du col de sa chemise pour la fermer et s'excuser à mi voix pour cette mise imprésentable. Quand il eut respecté la bienséance, il tendit la main, pour une fois nue dont on voyait les ongles carrés courts, les cicatrices et les rides, pour prendre celle de sa capitaine. « Je vous ai cherchée toute la journée, j'aurais voulu vous parler au sujet d'hier soir – dit-il avant de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans l'un des grands couloirs du château qui étaient pour l'instant désert. A ce moment la main du chevalier-capitaine était douce dans la sienne et il était heureux de pouvoir la tenir.

-Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, Casavir, si j'ai préféré parler à Khelgar ce n'était pas par méfiance envers vous, le roi est simplement la première personne à m'avoir accompagnée sur les routes.

-Je sais – dit paisiblement Casavir, ce qu'il savait surtout c'était que la détentrice de son épée et de son cœur ne l'aimait pas comme il s'y était attendu. Mais il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Cela n'avait aucun importance : son amour pour elle était sa cause en tant que chevalier paladin.

-Vous savez ? – S'étonna t-elle en relevant les yeux sur lui pour croiser ses yeux bleu comme l'éclair.

L'humain porta les doux doigts de sa bien-aimée à ses lèvres et y déposa un chaste baiser en la regardant dans les yeux – je suis allé re-prononcer mes vœux au Juste, ma dame. Bien que l'Aveugle prône de châtier les coupables, je sais depuis votre procès que les apparences sont trompeuses.

-Pourquoi me dites vous cela, Casavir ? – S'étonna t-elle en fronçant légèrement un sourcil.

-J'avais perdu la foi envers la justice de Padhiver, je la trouvais trop laxiste, trop éloignée de la volonté du Juste. Si je suis allé seul au Font à l'Effraie c'était pour faire ce que la ville ne faisait pas. Mais si j'ai eu raison d'agir ainsi, j'ai vu que Padhiver devait composer avec de nombreux adversaires dissimulés et qu'il était de notre devoir de ne pas la juger mais de venir à son aide. Je vous redis tout cela ma dame car c'est vous qui m'avez appris que trop de loi tue la loi. Obéir aveuglément aux ordres n'étant pas dans votre nature, vous m'avez montré que désobéir peut apporter parfois plus du bien. Et je vous en remercie.

-Casavir ?

Le paladin garda la petite main dans la sienne et posa son autre main sur ces doigts fins – ma dame, si l'amour rend aveugle tout autant que la justice de l'Aveugle, alors j'ai foi en votre âme et conscience et ne doute pas de vos actes ou paroles. »

L'elfe hocha la tête lorsque le paladin arriva à ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Le guerrier saint garda la main de l'archère-mage dans les siennes et dit posément que le seigneur Nasher désirait les voir tous les deux.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la salle du trône avec le paladin à ses côtés, la dame du Fort de la Croisée se demanda ce que le seigneur de Padhiver voulait leur dire. Un genou à terre devant son suzerain, toujours suivie du loup et du chat, elle prononça d'une voix douce le salut au seigneur.

« Relevez vous, dame Soufflombre, vos gens du Fort de la Croisée ainsi que ceux de votre village natal de Port-Nuit ont été prévenus de votre retour. Tous attendent avec impatience de pouvoir vous célébrer vous et vos compagnons. Ils vous attendent demain.

-Nous partirons, seigneur – répondit l'elfe en se relevant au pied du trône du seigneur Nasher.

Nasher hocha la tête, les bras posés sur ceux de son trône il considéra pensivement le couple que formait l'elfe de lune et le guerrier saint – avant que vous n'alliez retrouver vos quartiers… Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais m'assurer, messire Casavir ?

-Oui ? – S'enquit poliment Casavir en se doutant des paroles du seigneur Nasher.

-Il m'a été rapporté qu'avant de rencontrer dame Heally vous aviez déserté les rangs des serviteurs de Padhiver pour partir seul en croisade contre les orques du Font à l'Effraie. Cela est-il juste ?

-Tout à fait seigneur, j'avais décidé d'agir avant que la situation ne dépasse Callum.

-Callum m'a rapporté ceci il est vrai lors de la victoire contre les orques. Malgré vos différents, dame Heally l'avait convaincu du bien-fondé de vos actes. Mais j'ignore toujours où se place votre loyauté, Casavir Tueur d'Orques.

-Ma loyauté, mon seigneur Nasher, est toute entière vouée à la cause de dame Soufflombre, quelque qu'elle soit.

-Et bien voilà qui va faire des envieux – plaisanta Nasher en se fendant d'un sourire qui voulait tout dire – messire Callum étant mort durant la guerre, nous n'avons pour le moment personne de sa trempe pour le remplacer pour que les Neuf soient au complet. Accepteriez-vous de rejoindre ma compagnie d'Elite, messire Casavir, serviteur de Tyr, paladin de la dame du Fort de la Croisée ? »

Solennel, Casavir répondit oui à cet honneur de compter parmi les Neuf. Il serait au côté de sa dame et rien au monde ne pouvait plus le remplir de fierté.

Ainsi devant Heally, les Neuf de Padhiver furent enfin au complet après deux pertes dues à la guerre des ombres.

Le lendemain Heally apprit que Khelgar et Neeshka avaient déjà quitté Padhiver pour Port-Nuit en trouvant un message disant qu'ils se retrouveraient tous dans cinq jours pour l'adoubement mais qu'en attendant ils devaient retrouver Elanee au Vallon du Mardelain.

L'elfe de lune était interloquée par ce départ soudain mais elle comprenait l'importance de cela pour Elanee et sourit que Khelgar ainsi que Neeshka (qui se révélaient inséparables) aient volé à son aide.

Dans la matinée après avoir rassemblé quelques affaires et mis leurs armures, Heally en armure de cuir or et vert feuille, et Casavir dans son harnois rouge sang, se mirent en route pour Port-Nuit. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela car on avait appris que le Fort de la Croisée avait été prévenu par Daeghûn et qu'il en avait informé Port-Nuit après. Daeghûn se trouvant donc au village, l'elfe voulait le retrouver la première.

Galaus était impatient de voir du pays et piaffait de galoper pour étaler sa prestance tandis que Casavir montait un étalon de guerre noir plus vieux et plus calme qui ne tarda pas à faire comprendre à Galaus qui était le patron.

Sa cape de chevalier vert émeraude frappée d'une épée entourée d'étoiles blanches sur le dos, l'elfe de lune galopa à la lumière de la pleine lune aux côtés de son frère d'armes et compagnon à la cape brune.

Plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait, le Porte-fragment allait pouvoir comprendre son père et rencontrer la chouette harfang de la prophétie de Séluné.


End file.
